Lunacornios & Winkies!
by majitop
Summary: Cabo se entera que ahi una convencion de Lunacornios y Winkies en Central Park. Al decirle a Skipper el niega dejarlo ir. Ahora Cabo al querer ir a la convencion... algo podra salirse de sus manos? Lee & interate
1. Chapter 1

_**WUAJAJA! Pensaron que se deshicieron de mi? pues no… VOLVI! aplausos! (ni el grillo suena) OIGAN ESO ES MALDAD! QUIERANME! bien empecemos con este nuevo fic… adivinen… ES DE CABO!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Quiero ir a la convención!<strong>

Los pingüinos estaban en un momento como cualquier otro descansando de sus rutinas diarias. Kowalski estaba en su laboratorio, Skipper tomando su taza de café y disque leyendo el periódico, Rico limpiaba sus bombas y Cabo veía los lunacornios y comía unos Winkies. Cuando interrumpen el programa con un importante aviso

MIREN UN AVISO IMPORTANTE! -dice Cabo saltando de la emoción y todos se acercan a oír el aviso.

"_Todos los fanáticos de los lunacornios…. –_Cabo salta de la emoción

ESE SOY YO! –grita Cabo emocionado.

Lo sabemos Cabo Cabito –dice Skipper dándole unos golpecitos a Cabo en el hombro. Cabo le cierra el pico con cinta adhesiva.

"_y fanáticos de los Winkis de mantequilla de mani…. –_siguen diciendo en el anuncio. Cuando dicen Winkis… Mayna e Izzy entran de la nada y se pegan a la televisión

SIGUE SIGUE! –gritaban emocionadas. Todos se ven confundidos menos Cabo quien saltaba con las chicas.

"_Entonces ven al Central Park el jueves de las 5 p.m. a 10 p.m… TE ESPERAMOS!"_ -Skipper apaga la televisión. Mayna e Izzy saltan con mucha felicidad

VENDRAN LOS LUNACORNIOS! –grita Cabo saltando. Mayna e Izzy lo ven extrañadas

No saltamos por eso tontin! –dice Mayna quitándole la emoción a Cabo

Saltamos por los winkies –dice Izzy emocionada

Aja y eso las pone felices por? –pregunto Kowalski confuso. Mayna e Izzy le lanzan una mirada asesina

POR LAS COMPRAS DAH! –responde Mayna un poco creída

Te oishte creída –dice Rico y Mayna sonríe

No creída no… fresa de una vez –dice Skipper con un tono burlón Mayna ve molesta a Skipper

Cállate orgullosin! –dice Mayna y Skipper se queda pensativo

La verdad es que si lo soy –responde Skipper muy… PERO MUY sincero. Mayna pone los ojos en blanco

Entonces… cuando salimos a la convención? –pregunta Izzy con mucha duda y emocionada.

A las 4:30 te parece? –pregunta Mayna e Izzy asiente emocionada. Mayna se da cuenta de que Cabo quería ir- Cabo Cabito nos acompañas?

CLARO! me encantaría acompañarlas! –responde Cabo con emoción. Los tres se toman de las aletas y patas para dejar claro que si lo irían a hacer

No lo creo Cabo no tienes autorización para salir! –dice Skipper matando la emoción del trió

PORQUE? – preguntan los tres al mismo tiempo

Porque Cabo nos tiene que ayudar aquí… Ustedes dos menos pueden ir puede ser peligroso! –contesto Skipper serio. Las chicas se miran entre ellas

Pero por eso nos llevamos a Cabo! Para que nos proteja! –dice Izzy intentando cambiar de idea a Skipper

Nosh traerían Winkis? –pregunta Rico. Cabo se queda pensando

Claro te traeremos Winkis! –responde Cabo muy feliz.

Entoncesh! QUE VAYAN! –dice Rico apoyando la idea de que fueran

No creo que sea buena idea que vayan –dice Kowalski negándose a dejar que fueran

Vamos! solo será un día que puede pasar?... Además vamos Skip tu sabes que eso nos haría felices por favor –suplicaba Mayna. Skipper negó con la cabeza

Tengo una idea! –dice Izzy y acerca a Cabo y Mayna y empieza a susurrar cosas. Después los dos asienten y voltean a ver a Skipper con ojos pispiretos

Por favor Skipper –dicen los tres. Skipper los ve con ternura

Como decirles que no míralos Skipper –dice Kowalski viéndolos con ternura

QUE ADORABLES! DILESH QUE SHI! –dice Rico haciendo que Skipper pensara la respuesta

No van a ir –dice Skipper con una sonrisa en el pico. Todos lo ven serio- Ni aun que me vean así

Que publico más exigente! –dice Izzy saliendo del bunker. Cabo tenía lágrimas en los ojos

Skippy por favor! un día libre no le puedes dar a Cabo? –pregunta Mayna esperando a que él digiera si

No Mayna… no se puede, niego eso –responde Skipper y Mayna sale de allí furiosa tomando a Cabo de una aleta.

Tienes una plan? –pregunta Cabo emociono

Claro que tengo un plan! –responde Mayna e Izzy aparece de la nada

Cuál es el plan jefa? -pregunta Izzy curiosa

A las 4:30 Cabo saldrá por que supuestamente Marlene necesitara su ayuda y te vas con nosotras a la entrada del zoo. Alli nos iremos a la convención y cuando regresemos esperaremos a que no nos pillen… ok? –pregunta Mayna dando a entender su plan de escape

Claro genial… pero veo un problema en tu plan –dice Izzy. Mayna la ve con duda

Cual es chica? –pregunta Mayna sin entender que estaba mal

QUIEN NOS VA A CUBRIR? –pregunta Izzy desesperada

Marlene no? –pregunta Cabo. Mayna asiente.

Ella nos va a cubrir le entran o no? –pregunta Mayna. Los dos asienten con la cabeza- Empezaremos a las 4:10 entendido?

SI CAPITINA! –dicen Izzy y Cabo haciendo un saludo militar.

Bien los veré más tarde… estén listos por cualquier cosa –se despide Mayna y se va a su hábitat

Esto tendrá consecuencias cierto? –pregunta Cabo analizando la situación

Si pero que no perdemos nada, eso es bueno –contesta Izzy y se va a su hábitat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Que les pareció? chido no? jajaja después tendré el otro capitulo. NO MANCHEN! pero este salió corto… que genial<strong>_

_**Mayna: genial porque?**_

_**Yo: yo que se me agarro la locura**_

_**Izzy: siempre has tenido locura**_

_**Skipper: dejen sus revies positivos… porque yo digo negativos**_

_**Julien: YO QUIERO DECIR NEGATIVOS**_

_**Yo: ninguno! váyanse!**_

_**Rico: hasta pronto :3 **_


	2. ejecutando el plan

_**Hola… Hola! vamos con este otro capítulo :3 saben? ya casi empezara clases.. AAAH! QUE MIEDO!... hago silencio y lean! y lamento por tardarme pero esq… las cosas de la vida me distraen :3**_

* * *

><p><strong>Iremos pase lo que pase<strong>

Cabo ven acá! –llama Skipper a Cabo. Cabo llega temeroso

Sucede algo Skipper? –pregunta temeroso Cabo

Si llegas a ir a la convención con las chicas… me enterare y a los tres les irá mal y es una orden soldado!–responde Skipper amenazando a Cabo

Pero Skipper porque no quieres dejarnos ir? –vuelve a preguntar Cabo. Skipper se queda sin habla y sale del cuartel- Dije algo malo?

No claro que no Cabo –dice Kowalski animando a Cabo- Pero recuerda que Skipper es demasiado paranoico y su pasado nadie lo sabe

Solo Mayna –dice Rico recordando que Mayna era la que más sabia de la vida de Skipper.

Cierto…. Pero Cabo no vayas a romper las ordenes de Skipper –dice Kowalski y Cabo se queda pensando. Sale del bunker corriendo con Izzy. Quien estaba con Marlene explicándole el plan

Cualquier cosa nos cubres! –aclara Izzy. Marlene se queda pensativa

Y si Skipper me pregunta en donde están? –pregunta Marlene

Dile que estamos jugando a las escondidas –responde Izzy. En ese momento entra Cabo

Izzy crees que sea buena idea salir a la convención? –pregunta Cabo dudando de la salida. Izzy queda pensativa

Si es porque Skipper te dijo que no fuéramos…. es razón excelente para ir y aparte queremos ir así que yo digo que sí! –aclara Izzy confiada de sí misma.

Pero qué tal si... –Cabo deja su frase sin terminar porque Izzy le pone la pata en su pico.

Se cierra esta conversación con broche de oro! –dice Izzy. Marlene los ve extrañada

Oigan espero que esto les salga bien porque si no a mi me cae un "POR QUE LO HICISTE?" de parte de Skipper –dice Marlene con cierto tono molesto

Tranquila Marlene no creo que Skipper este preguntando por nosotros, solo di que estoy buscándote unas ostras y ya –dice Cabo haciendo sentir a Marlene más tranquila

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el hábitat de Mayna<strong>_

Skipper y Mayna se estaban dando… una muy grande gritada

MAYNA! NO QUIERO QUE VAYAN! –grito Skipper dejando claro eso.

LO QUE PASO EN AQUELLA CONVENCION NO FUE CULPA DE NADIE! Y NO ME GRITES! –grito Mayna furiosa

Lamento gritarte Ina pero sabes que no supero lo de Manfredy y Johnson –dijo Skipper con un tono más relajado.

Yo pensé que hablabas de la otra convención…. pero… Lo se Skip fue duro lo de esa convención y… -Mayna sonrió- Ina? ya se me había olvidado eso jeje

Eres mi Ina –dijo Skipper más relajado y se empezó a acercar a Mayna pero ella retrocedía- vamos Ina no quiero que vayas… que hare si te pasa algo malo?

Tranquilo Skipper no pasara nada –decía aun retrocediendo- estaremos bien

Bailare con una peluca si quieres pero no vayas –Skipper vio a Mayna fijamente, a decir verdad esa era su arma secreta con Mayna. Verla a los ojos- No querrás que me enoje contigo verdad

No… pero yo quiero… ir a la convención –dijo la pequeña ocelote estirando su brazo para que Skipper no se acercara mas pero Skipper seguí acercándose- Skipper déjanos ir a la convención cualquier cosa estamos cerca no?

Mayna si sucede algo no estaré allí para protegerte –Skipper tomo la pata de Mayna y ella por seguir retrocediendo cae de espaldas en su cama. Skipper se recuesta para verla a los ojos- No quiero que te pase lo de la convención pasada

Te… te aseguro que… nos cuidaremos… para que n-nos pase…. nada malo –dijo Mayna empezando a perderse en los ojos de Skipper. Skipper se empezó a acercar para besarla pero Mayna lo empujo bruscamente- que tengas bonitos ojos no significa que me besaras cuando tú quieras

Está bien acepto eso…. pero Mayna… -Mayna le tapo el pico a Skipper con su pata

No iremos –mintió Mayna- te lo aseguro

Está bien confió en ti –Skipper se fue y Mayna saco un walkie tolkie

Izzy responde! estas lista? –pregunta Mayna

Claro! Skipper se la creyó? –pregunta Izzy curiosa

Si ahora ejecutaremos el plan… te veré en la entrada del zoo –dice Mayna confiada de que les saldría genial el plan

Está bien capitana! –termina Izzy de hablar y se dirige a la entrada.

* * *

><p><strong>En el hábitat de los pingüinos a las 4:30pm<strong>

Marlene entra no muy convencida por el plan

Hola chicos! –saluda Marlene- Skipper será que Cabo me puede ayudar en unas cosas?

Cabo? –Duda Skipper- claro Cabo ayuda a Marlene en lo que necesite

De acuerdo! –dice Cabo alegre- Que necesitas Marlene?

Necesito que me ayudes con unas cosas en mi hábitat –terminando de decir esto Marlene y Cabo salen del bunker- Bien ya te puedes ir

Gracias Marlene! te debo una! –Cabo sale corriendo a la entrada del zoo donde ya lo esperaban Mayna e Izzy.

Cabo Cabito! si lo lograste! –dice Mayna feliz de verlo allí con ellas

Si fue sencillo! –dice Cabo entusiasma- nos vamos?

Debemos ser actores! -dice Izzy entusiasmada- bueno dos actrices y un actor

No te emociones -dice Mayna quitandole la emoción a Izzy

Si mejor vámonos antes de que los demás se den cuenta de que nos fuimos –dice Izzy saliendo corriendo- QUE ESPERAN? ya quiero estar allí!

Paciencia! recuerda que hay personas… tendremos que ser cuidadosos –dice Cabo recordandose de las personas

No hay problema cualquier cosa griten esto… "AAAH! AYUDAAA! NECESITO AYUDA!" o "HELP!" –les explica Mayna los gritos de auxilio- ahora A LA CONVENCION!

SI! vamos! –gritan Izzy y Cabo al mismo tiempo. Saliendo directo a la convención esperando que nadie los viera.

* * *

><p><em><strong>BUENAS! AHÍ PAN? ah no verdad esto no iba aquí XD jajaja que les pareció? y si me tardare algo en hacer los capítulos pero échenle la culpa al colegio y a Skipper por obligarme ir!<strong>_

_**Skipper: NO ME ECHES LA CULPA! tienes que hacer algo más que pensar en… *le tapo el pico***_

_**Yo: jeje tan bromista no pienso en nadie! Graisy tienes razón necesita una inyección si no hace silencio! **_

_**Skipper: NO! en tu desquiciada cabeza solo tienes el nombre de…. *saco una inyección* bien me callo! estas más loca que Pao, Stephany & Raiven**_

_**Yo: si cierto… ah y Graisy no te preocupes que nunca me olvido de tus ideas asi que en el siguiente capitulo… tal vez nos encontremos con una de tus ideas :3**_

_**Skipper: Oye! Majo te consegui una beca en el psiquiatra!**_

_**Yo: de verdad revelare lo que planeas con Mayna y no te gustara**_

_**Skipper: esta bien!... dejen sus reviews y déjenla pensar en su amado**_

_**Yo: I HATE U!**_

_**Dejen sus reviews… ideas también! y traigan flores para el funeral de las vacaciones :'( **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado…. COMETARIOS POSITIVOS PORFAVOR! ^^**_


	3. un pequeño problemilla

**_HOLA! toc toc! quien es? YO! quien yo? TU CONCIENCIA! :OOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

**_xD perdon por no acuatilzar la historia pero... PUF! han habido demasiadas... DEMASIADAS! distracciones X3 pero me callo y continuemos :3_**

**_ATENCION: no me hago responsables de daños psicologicos, traumes severos, idas al psiquiatra o dificultades por dejar de ser normales! _**

**_PD: los personajes no me pertecen solo Mayna e Izzy... Y RICO! :3_**

* * *

><p><strong>problemas<strong>

****Skipper no dejaba de ver el periscopio preocupado, cuando en eso Kowalski se le acerca y llama su atencion.

Skipper... -el lider se voltea a ver al teniente- no has dejado de ver el periscopio, créeme yo se que ellos no se fueron Izzy no se iría sin decírmelo yo confió en ella y tu debes confiar en ellos -Skipper se queda pensativo-

Nah! me quedare vigilando a que ese trio de traviosos no se vayan a ninguna parte! -en ese momento Rico entra por la escotilla con un hielito y Skipper se lanza sobre el para interrogarlo- QUE VISTE? ALGO SOSPECHOSO? ERES CÓMPLICE? TRAIDOR!

wow! que? sholo fui por un hielito! -le muestra el hielito- eso no es malo... o shi?

no lo creo! Los hielitos son sagrados! -dice Kowalski mostrando la mejor tranquilidad- o son malvados Skipper?

TODO ES MALO! QUE NO LO VEN! TODO ES UNA FARSA! -Skipper empezo a correr en circulos cuando Rico no tuvo más opción a darle una bofetada a su líder- OYE!

Skipper estas exagerando! todo esta bien! ven vamos a ver como le va al joven Cabo para que te quedes tranquilo -agrego Kowalski, lo cual ni dos veces Skipper empezó a caminar hacia el hábitat de Marlene.

**En el parque...**

****Cabo estaba tan emocionado al estar a un paso de poder conocer a los lunacornios. Excepto que Mayna e Izzy estaban feliz por los winkies.

No puedo creer que este aquí! a solo un paso de conocer a la princesa auto-estima! -Cabo brincaba de felicidad al ver ya la convención

em... repite lo ultimo solo escuche BLAH BLAH BLAH AQUÍ BLAH BLAH -se burlaba la pequeña zorrita

vamos Izzy nosotras estamos aquí solo... nah! solo estamos aquí por compromiso! -agrego Mayna en un tono burlon

Son tan malvadas... pero vam.. -Cabo ve a lo lejos unos guardias- quédense aquí! yo me encargare de los humanos! -Cabo se dirige con maniobras hacia los humanos

a donde podríamos ir? -pregunto incrédula Izzy

Buen punto! -Mayna se sienta en el suelo- UH ES CÓMODO!

**En el habitat de Marlene**

****Marlene tranquila arreglando sus cosas y pensando en positivo, cuando digo positivo es que positivamente Skipper no aparecería de la nada. Pero se equivoco en ese momento Skipper le da un gran susto

MARLENE! -grita Skipper entrando sin tocar al hábitat

SKIPPER! QUE QUIERES? -dice la nutria tratando de tranquilizarse.

Donde esta Cabo? -pregunta mas tranquilo Kowalski lo cual puso a la nutria mas nervisa

em... se fue a... a... conseguirme unas ostras! -se invento de la nada Marlene. Skipper la ve muy serio

SE FUE DE ACÁ? LES DIJE QUE ERA UN TRAIDOR! -Skipper empezo a ponerse paranoico... mas de lo normal.

Po que lo dishes? puede estar en el baño -dice Rico en un tono tranquilo

Solo les dire que Cabo solo fue... fue por mis ostras! ahora váyanse! -la nutria empezó a sacar a los pinguino pero Skipper se resistía

Mejor... juguemos mi juego favorito... es decir, el policía bueno y el malo -Skipper saca unas gafas oscuras- yo seré el malo! DIME TUS OSCUROS Y NUTRIOSOS SECRETOS

para hacerlo justo yo seré el bueno -dice Kowalski sacando unas gafas al igual que Skipper- dilo por las buenas Marlene

Yo vigilare si la cama es segura! -dice RIco acostándose en la cama para dormirse. Marlene se puso mas que nerviosa mientras los pinguinos la interrogaban

**En la convención**

Cabo miraba cada cosa de los lunacornios que encontraba ya tenia un gorrito de la princesa auto-estima y un winkie gigante. Mayna tenia su cara embarrada de chocolate e Izzy llevaba muchos moños y accesorios.

wow! nunca me imagine que esto seria tan fantabuloso! -agrego Izzy emocionada

CIERTO! -Mayna ve a los lejos un lunacornio- Cabito mira! un lunacornio! -Cabo volte a a ver y deja caer sus cosas

LA PRINCESA AUTO-RESPETO! -Cabo salto de alegria y se alejo de las chicas y empezó a correr hacia el lunacornio cuando unas manitas lo detuvieron

MAMI! MAMI! YO QUIERO ESTE PELUCHE! -gritaba una niñita

CABO! -gritaron en unisomio Mayna e Izzy. Intentaron ayudar a Cabo pero otras manitas las detuvieron

YO QUIERO ESTE! -dijo un niño levantando a Izzy

OYE BÁJAME! soy frágil! -gritaba Izzy tratando de zafarse cuando otras manitas le jalaron la colita- AUCH! DUELE!

Podemos llevárnoslos? -preguntaron unas gemelas agarrando a Mayna como si fuera latigo

creo que vomitare! -dice Mayna poniendose su patita en la boca

CLARO! porque no? vamos niños! -llamo la madre de los pequeños y estos abrazaron fuerte a las chicas... y Cabo. Siguieron a su madre alejándolos del parque

* * *

><p><strong>bien! que tal? es lo mejor que pude hacer jeje pero voy a ver cuando vuelvo a usar la compu para seguir escribiendo la historia!<strong>

**Hans: no esperen nada!**

**Yo: si porque la verdad... OYE! que haces aqui tucan?**

**Hans: ni yo lo se! que miedo es estar aqui con tigo!**

**yo: contaminas mas el ambiente!**

**Skipper: wow! parecen hermanitos! XD**

**Hans y yo: TU TE CALLAS!**

**Skipper: Majo... te llamo a Ri... *le tiro un pescado***

**Yo: te llamo a Mayna?**

**Skipper: me callo! **

**Cabo: em... mejor ni pregunto!**

**Hans: ahora esto lo dire yo... dejen sus reviews! los malos son solo mios!**

**Rico: no! -.- **

**espero que les haya gustado :3**


	4. Interrogaciones

**_CORRE CORRE CORAZÓN! aquí no era verdad? xD bien en fin ya basta de payasadas y continuemos con este fic :3 ya que hoy no hay distracciones D: que tiste pero...sigamos!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Interrogaciones<strong>

HABLA MARLENE! EN DONDE ESTAN? -pregunto Skipper molesto- SON TRAIDORES! LO SABIA! TRABAJAN CON ESPIRACULO!

oigan... eshtoy durmiendo -dice Rico sin abrir los ojos y en la cama de Marlene. Skipper siemplemente lo ignora y sigue interrogando hasta que Kowalski lo interrumpe.

Marlene dinos la verdad... salieron o no? -pregunto el científico mas calmado a lo que Skipper estaba.

yo no se nada! no se porque piensas que se algo! -contesta la nutria a la defensiva, Skipper y Kowalski intercambian miradas con incredulidad- NO ME HARÁN HABLAR!

KOWALSKI PRENDE LAS SUPER COSQUILLAS! -ordena Skipper y Kowalski saca un taladro lleno de plumas

prefería usar el detector de mentiras -agrega Kowalski.

Mejor saquemos un vestido y regalemoselo a Marlene! HAY POR FAVOR! -dice Skipper sarcástico, Kowalski revolea sus ojos

NO PUEDO DORMIR! iré por un hielo! -dice Rico levantándose y dirigiéndose a la entrada.

Eso fue extraño! JULIEN AYÚDAME! -empezó a gritar la nutria desesperada

ahora llamas a tu noviecito? no te salvaras! -amenazo Skipper

* * *

><p><strong>EN OTRA PARTE<strong>

Los niños entran corriendo a su habitación y tiran a Mayna hacia un basurero, Izzy hacia unos peluches y por ultimo a Cabo cae entre un montón de ropa.

VAMOS A COMER! -grita un niño y los demás salen corriendo al comedor. Cabo sale del montón de ropa con un vestido puesto.

porque cargo un vestido? -pregunta Cabo confundido y se quita el vestido rápido.

tenemos que regresar al zoológico! -dice Izzy alterada saliendo de los peluches y sacando a Mayna del basurero. Mayna se quita una cascara de banana

que asco! -Mayna tira la cascara a otro lado- vayámonos ya! -se encamina a la ventana, al intentar abrirla no puede- ESTA CERRADA! NOS MATARAN! AAAAH! -empieza a correr en circulos.

MAYNA TRANQUILA! -grito Cabo esperando calmar a la pequeña ocelote ella se detuvo para hablar un momento.

¡¿EN DONDE ESTAMOS? -pregunto alterada Mayna

Estamos en el peor lugar del mundo, estamos en... -pausa dramática de Izzy

¡¿EN TIERRA DE TEJONES? -pregunto Cabo temeroso.

Para que mentirte... es cierto, estamos en tierra de tejones -afimo Izzy los peores temores de Cabo

¡NO! ME COMERAN... YA SE, QUE SE COMAN A... ¡Mayna! -grito Cabo metiéndose entre unas almohadas. Mayna lo ve seria e Izzy se empieza a reír

jaja son bromas Cabin! -Izzy tomo aire para seguir hablando- estamos en Nueva Jersey

¡¿QUE? ¡DEBEMOS SALIR DE AQUI! -exclamo Mayna mas alterada de lo normal. Los tres animales se tiran a tratar de romper la ventana pero nada.

¡DEBO VIVIR! ¡DEBO VIVIR! -grito Cabo tratando de salir golpeando la ventana mas fuerte que las chicas.

**En el parque**

* * *

><p>Rico termino de conseguir su hielito y empezó a caminar de regreso al zoológico, vio la convencion a lo lejos.<p>

Iré a vesh shi eshtosh mocoshos eshtan aquí -dijo Rico, sin que nadie lo viera entro en la convención. Empezo a ver muchas cosas interesantes, tiernas, winkitosas y unos gustos totales de Cabo- Donde eshtaran?

Rico siguió caminando, en el centro del camino encontró un gorrito de la princesa auto-estima un winky gigante, al lado unos moños y accesorios de chicas.

Eshto no me guta -dijo Rico para si mismo y cuando levanto el chocolate encontró unas envolturas de winky rasgado con garras de una felina- Mayna? -empieza a olfatear el winky- Cabo? Izzy? oh no... eshto esh malo! -Rico se levanta y sale corriendo pero se tropieza con nada mas ni nada menos que el pato...digo Hans

¡Oye! ¡fíjate por donde caminas cabeza hueca! -exclamo molesto un pato... digo! Hans

Hans! ¡¿QUE HACESH AQUI TUCAN? -pregunto Rico molesto

uno... no soy tucan! -aclaraba Hans- y... solo ando paseando aquí es decir, nada que te interese monja

¡TE GUTAN LOSH LUNACORNIOSH! -dijo Rico en sarcasmo lo cual dejo a Hans con una cara como -O.O-

¡NO SABES DE LO QUE HABLAS MONJA! -decía Hans con un todo molesto. Rico se empezó a reír por un momento pero luego recordó el porque se había topado con Hans

¡DEBO IRME! -grito Rico y salio corriendo hacia el zoológico dejando a Hans solo.

¡OYE! ¡NO ME DEJES HABLANDO SOLO! -grito Hans y siguió a Rico hacia el zoológico.

* * *

><p><strong>En Nueva Jersey<strong>

¡DEBEMOS IRNOS YA! -grito Mayna desesperada por salir viva... o muerta

¡TRANQUILA! saldremos de aquí todos... o al menos nosotras, Cabo se arriesgara por salvarnos! -dijo Izzy dando asegurado que saldrían todos... bueno casi todos

no, nada que yo me quedare -aseguro Cabo- vamos a salir de aquí juntos

¿Cómo lo haremos capitán? -preguntaron Mayna e Izzy en unisomio.

Ni idea! solo lo dije para tranquilizarlas un poco -admitió Cabo un poco apenado.

Lo hiciste, pero no es suficiente -aseguro Izzy. Los tres se sentaron a pensar en un nuevo plan de escape.

* * *

><p><strong>De regreso en el zoológico<strong>

¡SKIPPER! ¡DEJAME IR! -grito Marlene desesperada por salir rápido de allí.

¡DIME DONDE ESTÁN! -grito Skipper cada vez más serio.

Skipper tranquilo -dijo el teniente tratando de calmar a su líder. Cuando en ese momento entra Mort con una con un coco en la cabeza

Tengo cabeza de coco! -exclamaba el pequeño lemur muy feliz.

Mort esta es la quienta vez en la semana que te pasa lo mismo-agrego el teniente notando el coco en la cabeza de Mort

Te ayudaremos... De nuevo ojos tristes -dijo Skipper tomando la cabeza de Mort y Kowalski los pies tratando de sacarle el coco de la cabeza. Marlene vio todo aquello confundida hasta que vio a Julien llegar atrás de ella

La ayuda ya vino señorita -susurro Julien tomando la patita de Marlene y sacandola sigilosamente de allí

Gracias Julien -agradeció Marlene ya estando fuera de su hábitat. Julien llevo a Marlene a un lugar lejos para poderla ocultar de los pingüinos

Ya esta -exclamó Skipper quitandole el coci a Mort- ya no vuelvas acercarte a los cocos

Mejor que solo sea su cabeza la que no se acerque -dijo Kowalski dandonse vuelta y cuando se dio vuelta no vio a Marlene- em... Skipper

Que pasa Kowalski? -pregunto el líder dandose vuelta no vio a Marlene- ostras! Fue solo una distracción

Julien debio haber...-Kowalski no pudo terminar su oracion al ver a Rico llegar alterado

Emergencia! - grito Rico alterado y empezamdo a correr en circulos

¿Cúal es el problema? -pregunto Skipper, en ese momento su preocupación se transformo en odio al ver a Hans entrar

Monja! Tenemos una discusión pendiente -dijo Hans. Vio a Skipper y también su mirada se lleno de odio

¡¿QUÉ HACES TU AQUÍ?-preguntaron el frailecillo y el líder en unisomio

Rico que sucede? -pregunto Kowalski al sargento

Cabo, Izzy y Mayna fueron a la convención y deshaparecieron! -exclamo Rico preocupado

¡¿DESAPARECIERON? ¡¿CÓMO? -volvieron a preguntar Hans y Skipper en unisomio- ¡OYE! ¡DEJA DE REPETIR LO MISMO QUE YO DIGO!

¡Vamos a la convención! -exclamo Kowalski haciendo el desliz del pingüimo hacia el parque seguido de Rico-

Alejate de mi -dijo Skipper serio y dirigiendose al parque con mucha prisa

Como si alguien quisiera estar cerca tuya -dijo Hans y empezo a volar hacia el parque.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien? Que tal? :3 perdon por tardarme pero las cosas de ahora ^^<strong>

skipper: como tu no... *lo golpeo con un bate*

Yo: callate!

Hans: ahora usas a Skipper como piñata? Ahora si me agradas!

Yo: eso si que me dio miedo! :S agradarte? Mejor ve a pensar en Ya...

Hans: mira es Rico!

Yo: ¡¿DONDE?

Skipper: tontos -.- dejen sus reviews y dejen a esta chica loca con sus locuras... Graisy muy pronto sabre tu nombre


	5. Buscandolos

_**Buscando a tres traviesos**_

YA SE COMO SALIR DE AQUI! -exclamo Mayna saliendo del closet.

Cuál es tu plan? -pregunto Cabo saliendo debajo de la cama

Podemos disfrazarnos de nomos, cuando estemos disfrazados salir como si nada e irnos ocultando hasta llegar a una tienda de adornos para jardín. Conseguiremos empleo, con dinero nos iremos a vivir a Brasil donde buscaremos a mi prima llama Liz y... -Mayna fue interrumpida por los niños que entraban corriendo con Izzy en las manos. Izzy cubierta de chocolate (o... al menos eso pensaba), los niños tiran al suelo a Izzy y se van corriendo

Auch! mi cola! -exclamaba Izzy con dolor, Cabo se acercó a ayudarla rápidamente

¿Estás bien? -pregunto Cabo obteniendo una mira asesina de Izzy

NO! -Respondió sarcásticamente Izzy- solo me gusta expresar de esta forma cuanto los quiero!

Gracias se nota que nos quieres -dijo sarcásticamente Mayna

Debemos irnos de aquí rápido! estos niños nos mataran -agrego Cabo y se pusieron a pensar cómo salir de allí

* * *

><p><strong>En el parque<strong>

Skipper a lo lejos pudo ver la convención, empezó a caminar hacia allá pero un pato... digo Hans (qué más da! es lo mismo! ^^) Lo paso empujando y tomando su lugar de primero, Skipper lo vio con una mirada asesina. Rico empezó a correr cuando en ese momento un lémur aparece enfrente de ellos deteniendo el paso a todos.

COLA ANILLADA! Quítate! Es una emergencia -dijo el líder de los pingüinos con un todo gruñón (Cuando no xD) el rey de los lémures no tomo en cuenta ese comentario.

Monjas… Pato… -Empezó a hablar Julien haciendo que Hans lo viera serio.

QUE NO SOY UN PATO! Que diantres les hace pensar eso? –Exclamo Hans enojado señalándose a sí mismo.

Luego te digo el por qué, pato –Continuo Julien- Mi bella Marlene me manda para que los ayude, y manda a decirle al cerebrito si no puedes hacerle otra fórmula para no hacerla salvaje, para poder ayudar… -Kowalski quedo pensativo

No lo sé, podría tardar un poco, pero supongo que… -Kowalski fue interrumpido por Skipper

Ni hablar! Esta misión es peligrosa! Estamos para ir a buscar a tres traviesos que no obedecieron mis órdenes, sin contar el que tu querida novia nos distrajo para que ellos pudieran irse… Niego eso! –Se negaba Skipper para sacar a Marlene del zoo, lo cual como era de esperarse Julien lo vio enojado y saco el Julien que es dentro…

Mira gordito! Soy tu rey y te ordeno que vayan a sacarla para que pueda ayudar! –Ordeno Julien haciendo que Skipper lo viera con desprecio.

No eres ningún rey, no obedezco tus órdenes y hago lo que YO diga! Otra cosa, no estoy gordo! Todo es musculo! –Decía Skipper defendiéndose, Hans se burlaba de este momento.

Porque no van a sacar a la señorita? –Propuso Hans haciendo que todos lo voltearan a ver- Rico y yo iremos a buscar a los traviesillos, ustedes van a sacar a Marlene y si necesitamos su ayuda les avisamos… Les parece? –La propuesta de Hans no estaba mal, casi todos estuvieron de acuerdo, menos Skipper…

Crees que dejare que TU vayas solo a buscar a… -Hans interrumpió a Skipper

Quieres discutir o ir a rescatar a los demás? –Dijo Hans teniendo la razón, lo cual molestaba a Skipper.

La propuesta de Hans no está nada mal, nosotros nos vamos a sacar a Marlene mientras ellos buscan a las chicas y a Cabo –Aclaro Kowalski, estuvieron de acuerdo todos, Skipper lo estuvo a la fuerza, y así cada uno tomo su rumbo preciso para hacer esta misión más fácil

* * *

><p><strong>De regreso en Nueva Jersey…<strong>

Estaba atardeciendo y Mayna estaba quitándole los restos de chocolate que tenía Izzy en la cabeza mientras Cabo hacia guardia, para vigilar si los niños no se asomaban, pero por el momento, nada…

Chicas, creo que los niños deben estar tomando la siesta –Comento Cabo, seguro de lo que decía

Bueno, Izzy ya estas! –Agrego Mayna terminando de quitarle el chocolate a Izzy

Gracias, Mayna –Agradeció Izzy y volteo a ver a Cabo- Debemos salir de aquí, estos niños terminaran matándonos, o haciéndonos el ridículo!

Nah, no seas dramática, que más nos podrían hacer? –Pregunto Mayna segura de que no iba a pasar nada, lo cual se equivocó, ya que los niños entraron corriendo con unos disfraces, y… Unos cohetes, las chicas voltearon a ver a Cabo

NO QUE NO ESTABAN? –preguntaron furiosas, Cabo solo se encogió de hombros inocentemente, los niños tomaron a cada uno y les empezaron a poner diferentes disfraces, accesorios ridículos… Pero… Y el cohete? Para que sería?...

* * *

><p><strong>En la convención.<strong>

Hans se dio cuenta que estaba atardeciendo, si iban a hacer algo, debían apurarse si querían pistas de donde estaba Cabo, Izzy y Mayna, Hans se quedó pensativo, tal vez no conocía bien a Cabo e Izzy pero si conocía perfectamente a Mayna, ella hubiera estado en un lugar que le gustara… Un lugar donde cualquier chica le encantaría… Que tal…

LOS ACCESORIOS! –Grito Hans emocionado, Rico lo vio curioso- No lo ves? Las chicas mueren por esas cosas, debemos ir ahí deben haber pistas! –Al decir esto ambos empezaron a correr para buscar algo de accesorios Hans vio a lo lejos algo de accesorios- Rico, mira, por ahí deben de… Uh… Rico? –Hans empezó a buscar a Rico quien ya no estaba su lado, cuando volteo a ver, Rico estaba hablando… O mejor dicho, coqueteándole a una mapache, ( ¬¬ No saben que difícil fue poner eso ¬3¬ ) Hans se rio divertidamente y lo jalo del cabello- Ven galán, no es tiempo de ser coqueto…

Pero… Eshtaba ocupado! –Exclamo furioso Rico, Hans le señalo el puesto de los accesorios- Oh… Ya entendí –Ambos se acercaron al lugar… Encontrarían alguna pista?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno hay esta! :D Graisy no me pegara ^-^ Ni Mayna! :D <strong>_

_**Izzy: Pero nadie dijo que yo no! xD**_

_**Yo: No tenías que besar a un nerd? ¬¬**_

_**Izzy: no tenías que regañar a tu Rico?**_

_**Yo: UH! Cierto! -.- -Me voy a buscar a Rico- **_

_**Mayna: Wow, Recuerden que esta chica es celosa xDDD **_

_**Izzy: Ahora, es mi turno, esperamos que les haya gustado esto! :D y la niña celosa estará intentando actualizar más rápido sus fic's porque… Les diré el secreto del porque… Les tiene una sorpresa! :D Pero para eso debe terminar estos dos! :D**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado! :D Dejen sus reviews! ^-^ **_


	6. Pistas

**Unos pasos de los traviesos**

Hans y Rico seguían buscando cualquier cosa que fuera de las chicas y Cabo, buscaron en todo accesorio, pero nada. Rico empezó a buscar en unas tiaras, para su sorpresa encontró algo… Un cabello rojizo, Rico le hizo señas a Hans para que se acercara.

Que encontraste? –Preguntó Hans mientras se acercaba a donde Rico se encontraba.

Mira eshto –Respondió el sargento mostrándole el cabello rojizo a Hans, él lo examino ya tenía una idea de quien podría ser, pero no podía estar el 100% seguro, Rico vio a otra tiara y vio un cabello anaranjado, lo tomo y vio a Hans- Creo que debemosh llevarshelo a nerdin

Yo creo que… Espera, nerdin? –Pregunto Hans divertido por ese apodo

Ashi le pusho Mayna –Respondió Rico, ambos empezaron a encaminar al zoo, para que Kowalski analizara los cabellos.

* * *

><p><strong>En casa del sufrimiento… Digo en Nueva Jersey<strong>

Mayna trataba de escapar de ese lugar, pero los niños la atraparon antes de que intentara huir, y al igual que los demás, jalaron un disfraz de lobo y se lo pusieron. Mayna se logró a un espejo, no podía creer que realmente cargaba eso puesto! Los niños terminaron de ponerle los disfraces a las chicas y Cabito, ya que terminaron salieron corriendo a buscar algo más.

PERO QUE RAYOS TENGO PUESTO? Soy un ocelote, no una lobita de circo –Decía Mayna molesta quitándose un afro que cargaba puesto.

Tú crees que a mí me gusta estar disfrazado de duende? –Pregunto Cabo molesto de cómo estaba- Pero… Me queda bien!

No exageres Cabito, estoy peor que ustedes! –Dijo Izzy viéndose disfrazada de caramelo- Aun qué, me veo muy tierna!

Cuantas mentiras te dice Kowalski? –Pregunto Mayna riéndose junto a Cabo.

La dulcita de Kowalski –Dijo Cabo entre risas poniendo furiosa a Izzy

Si no se callan, los matare antes de que los niños lo hagan –Amenazó Izzy poniéndose roja

Ya, ya, pero no te pongas roja, pero mejor pensemos como salir antes de… -Cabo dejo su oración inconclusa, ya que los niños llegaron rápidamente con cinta adhesiva… ¿Para qué era la cinta?

* * *

><p><strong>En el zoo<strong>

Kowalski estaba creando la formula especial para que Marlene no se pusiera salvaje, Skipper caminaba de un lado a otro impaciente de noticias de Hans y Rico. Cuando para su sorpresa los chicos entraron corriendo

SKIPPER! –Gritaron en unísono Rico y Hans. Todos voltearon a verlos.

Que sucede? Encontraron algo? –Pregunto Skipper esperando una buena noticia

Mayna tiene nuevo novio! –Respondió Hans con mucha preocupación, Skipper se enfureció.

QUE TIENE QUE? –Pregunto Skipper furioso. Rico y Hans empezaron a reír

Son bromas, encontramos unas pistas –Dijo Hans burlándose de Skipper quien ya lo mataba, Rico le mostro los cabellos a Kowalski, Kowalski los tomo pero cuando vio el cabello rojizo, se emocionó tanto…

ES DE IZZY! –Dijo Kowalski con tanta alegría. Todos lo vieron extrañados, como adivino tan rápido?

Soldado, como sabes que es de Izzy? –Preguntó Skipper curioso haciendo que Kowalski se pusiera más rojo que un tomate.

Yo… Bueno, so-solo deduje porque… Por-porque.. Uh… -Respondió Kowalski nervioso y sonrojado

Es que conoce todo de su Izzy, eso es lo que pasa! –Agrego Marlene entre risas

Espera, habías dicho que ya no era necesaria la formula? –Pregunto Kowalski con un tono amenazante

Ya, me callo –Marlene guardo silencio. Julien vio los cabellos

Donde creen que estén? No podemos buscarlos siempre, no… No perdemos anda sin ellos no? Mayna ya no nos molestaría, Izzy no insistiría más con ir a explorar y Cabo… Me dejaría el lugar del más tierno –Comento Julien emociono, todos lo vieron serios incluso Marlene

Antes que nada, tu tierno? Creo que preferiría que me golpearan la cabeza varias veces con un martillo, antes de creer que eres el tierno –Dijo Skipper en un tono burlón, Hans tomo un martillo y se empezó a acercar a Skipper- Si me golpeas con eso, te hare un súper calzón chino –Amenazo Skipper haciendo que Hans retrocediera

Debemos buscarlos, de una a otra forma son parte de todos nosotros –Comento Marlene teniendo la razón

Está bien, Kowalski quédate con Marlene, los demás vamos a seguir buscando rastros de los desobedientes –Agrego Skipper, todos asintieron saliendo y dejando a Kowalski solo con Marlene, se sintió algo incómodo con esto, pero recordó que no tenía por qué sentirse así ya que ella era su mejor amiga y siguió haciendo la formula.

* * *

><p><strong>En la convención<strong>

Ya estando en la convención, Hans les enseño a los demás en donde habían encontrado los cabellos. Se pusieron a investigar, Rico buscando algo más cuando alzo la vista y logro ver a varios niños irse a una parada de auto buses, Rico le hizo señas a su líder para que volteara a ver, Skipper vio a los niños, y logro escuchar a unas señoras decir que iban a Nueva Jersey, que podían perder con irlos a buscar a Nueva Jersey? Nada.

Muy bien muchachos, vamos a tomar un auto-bus a Nueva Jersey –Todos asintieron menos Julien

Qué tal si mejor esperamos a que vengan ellos aquí? –Pregunto Julien acostándose en el suelo. Skipper lo ignoro (Como siempre) y empezó a correr a la parada de auto-buses seguido de Rico. Hans vio a Julien en el suelo, era tentador dejarlo solo, pero mejor no lo haría, lo tomo de la cola y empezó a volar con Julien tomado de la cola. Hans logro alcanzar a los pingüinos, dejo caer a Julien y el aterrizo tranquilo en el suelo

Oye! Esa no es manera de tratar a tu rey! –Comento Julien viendo furioso a Hans

Yo no obedezco tus ordenes –Menciono Hans, el auto-bus había llego y todos entraron en él. Tenían la esperanza de encontrarlos en Nueva Jersey, pero como estarían ellos? Que torturas estarían sufriendo?

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta ahí, xD Antes de… Queria preguntarles, quieren que termine este fic, antes de seguir con el otro? -.- ustedes respondan que yo soy la que hago el trabajo duro -.- xD ntc<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado, y dejen sus reviews ^-^ **


	7. Camino a Nueva Jersey

**Camino a Nueva Jersey**

NOOO! DEJENME IR! DEJENME IR! –Gritaba Izzy desesperada por salir, sosteniéndose de una ventana, mientras Cabo y Mayna la detenían de sus patas traseras para evitar que hiciera una locura.

MUJER CONTROLATE! –Grito Mayna para que su amiga se controlara. Cabo jalo a Izzy y la dejo en el suelo, Izzy empezó a calmarse, pero seguía agitada.

Chicas tranquilas, ya veré como las saco de aquí… Pero.. Para eso debemos trabajar juntos, necesitamos un plan de escape –Agrego Cabo viendo a todos lados buscando una salida.

Cabo… Debemos salir de aquí, o si no… Los niños nos mataran! –Agrego Mayna afligida

Que crees que estoy haciendo? Debemos salir de aquí lo más pronto posible –Al decir esto Los niños regresaron tomaron a Cabo y lo abrazaron tan fuerte que [Esto te encantara Pao xD] le sacaron los gases, Cabo vio sonrojado a las chicas pero ellas no paraban de reír

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto…<strong>

En el auto bus camino a Hoboken, los chicos se encontraban esperando el momento de llegar, mientras tanto Rico y Hans se encontraban jugando poker, Julien viéndose al espejo y por ultimo Skipper se encontraba caminando de lado a lado, ya no soportaba, necesitaba llegar a regañar a los tres rebeldes.

Skipper, siéntate! Que me desespera verte así! –Exclamo Hans pero Skipper no le puso atención.

Necesito llegar haya, quien sabe que les estarán haciendo –Agrego Skipper

Pero que quieres que hagamos? No podemos ir con ellos ahora! Hay que esperar –

Pero necesitamos llegar y ahora, sabes que no soy paciente!-

Si, si, lo sé, pero porque no ves cómo va Kowalski con la fórmula para la nutria-

Esa nutria tiene nombre! Y es Marlene –Comento Julien recordando el nombre de Marlene

Como sea! –Cuando Hans dijo esto Skipper saco el walkie talkie para hablar con Kowalski

Kowalski, como va todo? –Pregunto Skipper al walkie talkie esperando la respuesta de Kowalski

En estos momentos ya la estoy terminando, yo te avisare si termino! –Contesto Kowalski

Date prisa, que ya me aburrieron estos locos-

No te preocupes, ahorita la terminare –Al decir esto Kowalski dejo el walkie talkie en otro lado y vio a Marlene- No te preocupes esto estará listo en un segundo

Puedo ser paciente –Contesto Marlene, en ese momento Mourice y Mort entran al cuartel

Oigan, y el rey Julien? –Pregunto Mourice

Se fue a salvar a los demás –Contesto Kowalski y coloco la formula en un lugar.- Nosotros ya vamos a ir con ellos

Bueno, los acompañaremos, solo para prevenir –Agrego Mourice, y Mort empezó a jugar con la formula sin que nadie se diera cuenta- Pero cuando iremos?

Seria en un momento, cuando Kowalski termine la formula –Contesto Marlene, volteando a ver la formula, vio que Mort estaba a punto de soltarla lo que provocaría que la formula se quedara en el suelo- MORT! –Al gritar esto, Mort soltó la formula por el susto, Kowalski se dio cuenta, pero antes de que cayera al suelo, puedo atraparla sin derramar nada.

UF!... La salve! –Agrego Kowalski, todos voltearon a ver furiosos a Mort

Que hice? –Pregunto inocentemente Mort. Luego solo tuvieron que esperar unos minutos para que Kowalski terminara la formula. Al terminarla se la dio a Marlene, Marlene se la tomo y luego se encaminaron rápidamente a buscar a los demás.

* * *

><p><strong>Nueva Jersey<strong>

Mayna ya no aguanto más… -Comento Cabo algo lastimado por culpa de los niños.

Tranquilo, saldremos, pero no puedes caminar mucho, recuerda que te han lastimado la aleta, tu déjamelo a mí –Agrego Mayna haciendo que Cabo se sentara en el suelo

Oigan… Creo que nunca tuvimos que haber salido del zoo… Estoy arrepentida de haberme ido –Comento Izzy algo triste

Yo también, ojala hubiéramos escuchado a Skipper –Agrego Cabo viendo su aleta lastimada

Lo sé, todas quisiéramos, pero igual, debemos esperar a ver cómo salir, tal vez la salida este frente a nosotros –Dijo Mayna tranquilizando a sus amigos. Los niños volvieron a llegar y tomaron a las chicas de las colas y a Cabo de su aleta lastimada

Porque no los atamos al cohete y miramos como explotan?! –Agrego una niña haciendo que los animales se quedaran como O.O, los demás niños se quedaron pensando

Si, tienes razón! Sería divertido! Solo debemos esperar a que mamá y papá se vayan –Respondió un niño, cuando escuchan a su madre decir despedirse de ellos- Wow, si mamá y papá ya se van… Podemos atarlos al cohete

NO! –Gritaron Mayna, Izzy y Cabo asustados

MAYNA DEBEMOS IRNOS! –Exclamo Izzy espantada

CABO! DANOS UNA IDEA –Exclamo Mayna haciendo que Cabo buscara la manera de cómo sacarlas de allí lo más pronto posible

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bien ahora a esperar a que actualice :B espero que les haya gustado dejen sus reviews! :D<strong>_

_**Rico: y no golpearas? :S **_

_**Yo: Sabes? No te golpee porque…**_

_**Skipper: Porque la niña te adora! X3 xD**_

_**Yo: SHH! :$$ ESO… Nah, eso ya todos lo saben! xD**_

_**Mayna: ok, dejen sus reviews! :D**_


	8. Los encontramos!

**Los encontramos!**

El auto-bus se había detenido, Skipper suspiro aliviado de ya haber llegado, Hans se asomó para verificar si era seguro salir, le hizo señas a los demás y salieron del auto-bus.

Bueno… Rico! Rastrea al trio de locos! –Le ordeno el líder al sargento, él obedeció y empezó a buscar algún rastro de ellos. Hans vio a muchos niños corriendo muy emocionados, con muchas bolsas, se acercó a ellos sin que Skipper se diera cuenta y pudo escuchar a los niños decir;

Quiero que el muñequito de smoking este atado al cohete con la perrita rojita –Dijo una niña inocentemente, Hans se quedó con duda pensó que no era de quienes creía que estarían hablando, así que se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia los demás.

Y a la gatita anaranjada ponerla a jugar con el rallador de queso –Comento otro niño inocentemente, cuando dijeron 'Gatita Anaranjada' Hans detuvo su paso, y rápidamente supo que era Mayna, y donde estuviera Mayna estaría Cabo e Izzy. Rápidamente tomo el vuelo hacia los demás.

SKIPPER! Ya sé en donde están! –Exclamo Hans tomando la atención de todos. Skipper lo vio con duda

¿Cómo puedo confiar en tu… -Hans lo interrumpió.

Quieres seguir discutiendo por tonterías?!-

Pues, puede ser! Pero como sabes en dónde están?

Porque escuche a unos niños, vengan! –Respondió Hans y empezó a tomar vuelvo hacia los niños que ya se dirigían a su hogar, Rico y Julien no dudaron en nada, salieron atrás de Hans, Skipper no muy convencido decidió seguirlos.

* * *

><p><strong>En el zoo<strong>

Kowalski ya había terminado la fórmula para Marlene, ahora tenían que ver cómo llegar lo más pronto posible a Nueva Jersey.

Kowalski, que tal si usamos eso –Comento Marlene señalando a los aviones, Kowalski se quedó pensado y asintió con la cabeza. Maurice tomo uno junto a Mort, Marlene otro y por último Kowalski quien les empezó a explicar cómo manejarlos.

Entonces abrazamos el control? –Pregunto Mort abrazando el control.

No… -Contesto Kowalski quitándole el Mort- Esto controla el avión deben tener mirada fija, tomando en cuenta el viento, la temperatura de…

ENTONCES! Esto lo controla? –Interrumpió Marlene a Kowalski, él suspiro molesto.

Es solo un jueguetito y esto lo controla, ya? –Todos entendieron.

Podías haberlo dicho antes, cerebrito –Comento Maurice.

* * *

><p><strong>En Nueva Jersey.<strong>

Cabo haz estado intento abrir esa ventana por más de dos horas! No te das por vencido, verdad? –Pregunto Izzy acostada sobre la cama, mientras Mayna observaba la puerta, por si los niños se asomaban.

Es que quiero irme ya! –Respondió Cabo buscando la manera para salir. Mayna le hace señas para avisarle que los niños venían, Cabo la vio con curiosidad- Hm… Te pica algo?

Te duele la pata? –Pregunto Izzy y Mayna se dio una :FacePalm:

NO! LOS CHAMACOS ENGENDROS DE CHUCKY YA VIENEN! –

Ah, podías decirlo, y no gritarlo –Agrego Cabo y se sentó en el suelo. Cuando los niños entraron tomaron a los tres animales, y salieron al patio, tomaron la cinta adhesiva y amarraron a Cabo e Izzy al cohete, y a Mayna le colocaron un rallador de queso en las patas.

OH RATAS! DEBEMOS IRNOS YA! –Comento Izzy tratando de zafarse pero la cinta adhesiva se lo impedía, Cabo al tratar de huir la cinta le arranco unas plumas y dio un grito de dolor [Ojala pudiera grabarlo para ti, Pao :3 xD] Mayna estaba viendo como quitarse los ralladores sin lastimarse.

Chicas, tranquilas, saldremos juntos de esto! –Comento Cabo tratando de relajar a sus amigas, vieron a los niños acercarse a ellos decididos a lo que harían con ellos.

OJALA NO HUBIERAS DESOBEDECIDO A SKIPPER! –agregaron en unísono los tres, pensaron que no debieron de salir nunca del zoológico, cuando…

Qué bueno que se dieron cuenta de eso, espero que no vuelva a suceder! –Comento una voz muy conocida, los tres animales comprendieron que habrían muchos problemas ahora, voltearon a ver y no era más que el mismísimo aburrido, digo, Skipper [XD]

SKIPPER! Que gusto nos da verte! –Agrego el cabo muy aliviado de ver a su líder allí presente para ayudarlos a salir.

A mí también me da gusto verlos, pero están en serios problemas! –Skipper mato la emoción de todos cuando dijo eso.

Que te parece si luego lo discutimos, y simplemente NOS SACAS DE AQUÍ! –Comento Mayna aun intentando quitarse los ralladores.

Oh, es cierto… Julien espanta a los niños, Rico ayuda a Izzy y a Cabo, Hans tu… -Skipper vio que Hans ya se encontraba ayudando a Mayna- sigue haciéndolo, Rico te ayudare… -Rico asintió y se acercó rápidamente a Cabo e Izzy.

NIÑOS! –Julien se puso una máscara de monstruo y salió corriendo atrás de los niños para espantarlos. Los niños al salir corriendo accidentalmente dejaron caer un encendedor que hizo que el cohete se encendiera.

APRESURENSE SI NO ESTA COSA ESTALLARA! –grito Izzy angustiada, Rico empezó a cortar la cinta pero el cohete salió volando, Skipper se sentía decepcionado por no haberlos podido salvar a tiempo y se tiró al suelo.

NO! PORQUE?! PORQUE?! ERAN TAN JOVENES?! PORQUE?! –Reclamaba Skipper decepcionado cuando…

Porque estas así, Skipper? –Preguntó Cabo en un ala del avión de Marlene, e Izzy iba en el de Kowalski quienes estaban aterrizando.

CHICOS! –Skipper abrazo a Izzy y a Cabo- Están vivos!

Si… O estamos muertos? –Preguntó irónicamente Izzy obteniendo risas. Hans se acercó con Mayna en los brazos, ya que se había lastimado su patita derecha.

Supongo que ya nos podemos ir, no? Todos están a salvo –Comento Hans, Skipper lo vio de mala gana.

Yo digo que sí, estamos vivos así… VAMONOS! Ya no quiero estar aquí, me da miedo –Agrego Mayna queriendo salir de allí lo más pronto posible.

Bueno si, nos debemos ir, para que pueda castigarlos por desobedecerme! –Amenazó Skipper viendo a los tres traviesos.

RAYOS! Que nos harás? –Pregunto Izzy con temor en su tono de voz, Skipper se quedó pensando…

* * *

><p><strong>Tres días después…<strong>

Mayna, Izzy y Cabo se encontraban limpiando las habitat's de todos los animales del zoológico.

Que hábitat nos hace falta? –Pregunto agotada Mayna con una esponja en la pata.

Solo la del paquidermo -Respondió divertidamente Skipper, los demás se tiraron al suelo exhaustos y al mismo tiempo aterrorizados por limpiar el hábitat de Burt…

* * *

><p><strong>Y ya :3 Fin del fic x3<strong>

**Mayna: -Se quita una pinza de la nariz- eso… fue… horrible! *se desmaya***

**Cabo: ya no sere el mismo! **

**Skipper: Eso se ganan por desobedecerme! ¬¬ y ahora…. –Ve a Rico- :D**

**Yo: Lo castigas y date por muerto! -.- **

**Skipper: que me haras? Hacerme sufrir con mil maravillas de tu Rico? Xdd**

**Yo: si quieres me pongo cursi :3**

**Skipper: O.O NOOO! DDD:**

**Izzy: Bueno, este es el final del fic, ojala les haya gustado y… Majo dice que cuando termine el otro fic, empezara con tal vez… Un fic sorpresa para todos! :O No me pregunten ._. **


End file.
